Elements
by Bad Hermione
Summary: Draco, Hermine kommt SOFORT herunter und hört AUGENBLICKLICH auf euch mit Roher Magie zu beschießen. Anna, Kim könntet ihr BITTE NICHT in euren Animagusformen, Fangen spielen? Jake! HÖR SOFORT AUF MEINE BLUMEN ZU VERBRENNEN! Merlin raufte sich die Haare.
1. Chapter 1

OK die Personen meiner Geschichte gehören nicht mir. Sie sind von J.K.R.

Eine Person hab ich mir von Stephenie Meyer geborgt sowie ein Wesen welches ursprünglich von Uschi Zietsch stammt.

Diese Geschichte ist **SEHR** AU! Harry wird vermutlich keine besonders große Rolle spielen, Dumbledore wird aber vermutlich ziemlich aufgemischt. Also wer es nicht mag … es gibt irgendwo auf eurer Seite einen Pfeil der nach links zeigt. Einfach drauf drücken ;) und nun viel Spaß mit meiner Fanfic.

PS: Keine Sorge, meine FanFiction: Strong for our Family geht natürlich weiter. (SCHLEICHWERBUNG!)

**Elements**

**Chapter 1**

„Wie konntest du nur? Das sind Kinder nur weil du sie für deine kranken Pläne benutzten möchtest musst du ihnen das Leben zerstören? Glaub mir ich werde das nicht zulassen, und wenn ich die Kinder selbst großziehen muss. Ich meine hast du überhaupt daran gedacht was du damit anrichtest? Ich dachte ich habe dir beigebracht alles Leben zu achten und nicht die eigenen Ziele zu verfolgen!"

„Aber Merlin. Das ist alles für einen Wissenschaftlichen Zweck und alle haben überlebt."

„Ja, der Junge hatte ja auch NUR 43 Grad Fieber, ein Mädchen ist fast erstickt. Dann nochmals ein Mädchen und ein Junge welche fast taub und blind geworden wären, das Mädchen hat sich auch noch fast die Wirbelsäule gebrochen hat. Einen schockgefrosteten, eine anderer hatte einen Stromschlag.

„He für den Typen mit Fieber kann ich nichts. Er ist vor die Kleine gesprungen…"

„Und du glaubst das interessiert mich! Ich dachte du wärst ein würdiger Schüler aber ich habe mich offensichtlich getäuscht, du bist entlassen, ich werde deine Erinnerungen nehmen ebenfalls die Kinder und alle deine Entwicklungen werden dem Hohen Rat übergeben und falls der es für Nötig hält sollen sie dich Verbannen oder töten! Mir doch egal, verschwinde!"

„Merlin bitte, gib mir noch eine Chance. Ich bilde die Kinder aus, ihre Fähigkeiten… Sie haben alle verschiedene Gene in sich es wäre so interessant zu sehen…"

„Nein genug, ich will dich nicht mehr sehen du bist eine Schande für jeden Magier!"

Merlin schwang seinen Stab, ein blaues Licht hüllte den Mann ein.

„_Oblittero__ quid ego __tibi__litteratus habere, tu indignitas. Disparere e meus imperium et e meus vita. Nemo traditur de tibi novisse__"_ (**AN: Hiermit entschuldige ich mich bei allen die Latein können. Ich hab die Wörter einfach in einem Wörterbuch nachgeschlagen und kann die Grammatik sowie Rechtschreibung nicht. Es soll soviel heißen wie: Vergiss was ich dir gelehrt habe, du Unwürdiger. Verschwinde aus meinem Reich und aus meinem Leben. Niemand soll von dir wissen.)**

Als Merlin die Augen wieder öffnete war der Mann verschwunden. Seine drei Phönixe zwitscherten empört.

„Ich weiß, dass er das nicht hätte tun sollen, Auctor. Nein, Bonitas diese Strafe ist gerecht.

„Letifer, diese Entscheidung liegt nicht bei mir sondern beim Hohen Rat der Magier"

Merlin ging in das angrenzende Zimmer. Und sah sich die acht Kinder genauer an. Bei einigen sah man die neuen Gene schon. Er seufzte traurig, „Dass wir uns alle so in Jonny getäuscht hatten. Die Gier und das streben nach Macht ist nicht immer das gefährlichste im Menschen. Auch zuviel Wissen schadet ihm den auch Wissen ist wie eine Droge.

Aber wie konnte er acht Menschenkinder in eine andere Rasse verwandeln? Wie konnte er ihnen die Beherrschung eines Elements anvertrauen? Hatte Letifer recht? War meine Strafe zu sanft? Hätte ich ihn töten sollen? Oder aber war meine Strafe zu hart? Ich hatte ihm alle Erinnerungen an seine Familie genommen. Niemand würde ihn kennen…" Merlin ging in das frühere Arbeitszimmer seines Lehrlings. Er klopfte mit seinem Stab dreimal auf den Boden und der Raum leerte sich, alles flog in eine Kiste. Er setzte sich und schrieb die Ereignisse auf ein Stück Pergament. „Letifer, Auctor bringt diesen Brief und die Kiste bitte zum Hohen Rat. Bonitas muss sich schonen."

Er ging weiter in die Küche nachdem zwei seiner Gefährten aufgebrochen waren. Er strich seinem weiblichen Phönix über den Kopf. „Weißt du Bonitas ich hätte nie gedacht das der Phönix des Lebens und der Phönix des Todes gemeinsam Junge bekommen. Obwohl es Sinn macht… irgendwie. Naja egal. Hilfst du mir mit den Kindern? Sie werden verschreckt sein wenn sie aufwachen. So wie ich es mitbekommen habe wissen nur vier von der Zauberei, wir müssen ihnen so einiges erklären. Und das letzte Kind mit dem ich zutun hatte war Artus aber der war auch schon 14. Verdammt das jüngste Mädchen ist 3! Wie soll ich ihr erklären das sie nicht wieder zu ihren Eltern kann?" Merlin murmelte weiter vor sich hin und setzte einen Kessel Wasser auf. Während er wartete, dass das Wasser kochte schnitt er einige Kräuter klein. Suchte aus einen seiner unzähligen Kästen Schokolade.

„Entschuldigen Sie Sir aber wo befinden wir uns?"

„Oh du bist wach? Wie geht es deinem Fieber? Hier setzt dich erst mal. Sind die anderen auch schon wach?"

„Ähm ich hab etwas Kopfweh, die anderen schlafen noch, aber Sie haben meine Frage nicht beantwortet haben. Übrigens ein sehr schöner Phönix."

„Oh danke das weiß sie. Du bist in Schottland, genau genommen auf einer Insel im See Loch Lomond. Aber willst du mir nicht verraten wie du heißt?"

„Wollen sie mir nicht verraten warum sie auf mich und meine Freundin geschossen haben?"

„Ich hab nicht auf dich geschossen, und es tut mir sehr Leid, dass dies passiert ist. Man hat mit Element-Gewehren auf euch geschossen. Der Verantwortlich muss sich dem Hohen Rat der Magier stellen. Leider haben du und die anderen Fähigleiten erworben die nicht normal sind, deshalb seid ihr noch hier. Ich muss euch ausbilden und ich habe keine Ahnung wie ich das tun soll."

„ Mein Name ist Jacob. Den Magier Rat gibt es tatsächlich?"

„Schön dich kennenzulernen Jacob. Mein Name ist Merlin, ja den Rat gibt es Tatsächlich."

„Bist du DER Merlin. Der der es geschafft hat einen Bannfluch ins andere Reich zu brechen? Der der Artus geholfen hat seinen Thron zu besteigen?"

„Ähm ja… woher…!

„Ich das weiß? Meine Eltern sind Zauberer. Sie sind Wissenschaftler und erforschen die Geschichte der Zauberei! Oh beim Blitz von Zeus! Und sie wollen uns unterrichten? Was werden wir alles lernen?"

„Schön langsam erst mal. Nun zuerst mal wie ihr eure neuen Gene und Fähigkeiten kontrolliert. Aber ich erzähle euch alles später. Guten Morgen meine Liebe. Wie geht es deinem Arm und deinem Bein?"

„Jake wo sind wir?" fragte die vierjährige Hermine mit dem Daumen im Mund.

„Keine Angst Mia. Das ist Merlin. Wir sind in Schottland."

Die ehemalige Braunhaarige setzte sich auf Jacobs Schoß und drückte sich an ihn.

„Jacob, ich will nach Hause. Und der Vogel sieht komisch aus."

„Das ist ein Phönix!"

„Phönixe gibt es aber nicht Jacob. Das ist doch nur ein Märchen."

„Oh doch Hermine. Merlin ist ein Magier! Weißt du wenn ich nicht zuhause bin, bin ich auf einem Internat für junge Zauberer."  
>„Cool! Kann ich das auch?"<p>

„Natürlich meine Liebe, und wenn ich dies Anmerken darf. Du bist eine sehr begabte kleine Hexe."

Hermine kicherte und setzte sich auf Jacobs Schoß.

In diesem Moment flatterten Auctor und Letifer durch das Fenster und die Tür wurde aufgerissen.

"Merlin ich hab es jertzt erst erfahren. Es tut mir so leid. Wenn du willst helfe ich dir mit denn Kindern. Ich hätte nie gedacht das er zu so was fähig ist. Der Rat verhört ihn gerade. Man ich glaube ich hätte nicht die Kraft gehabt ihm den Rat auszuliefern und hätte ihn gleich umge..."

"Hallo Morgana, schön dich zu sehen. Hättest du gerne etwas Tee? Schokolade?"

"Wie kannst du so ruhig bleiben? Oh guten Morgen Kinder. Wie geht es euch?"

Morgana war noch eine recht junge Frau, welche ebenfalls von Merlin ausgebildet wurde und die Ausbildung in einer Rekordzeit von nur 4 anstatt 7 Jahre abgeschlossen hatte. Dies verdankte sie ihrem scharfen Verstand und ihrere Willenskraft, obwohl sie Merlin oft genug genervt hatte da sie die Fähigkeit besaß, sich so in Dinge reinzusteigern, dass sie auch noch Wochen später darüber streiten konnte. Sie war groß gewachsen hatte schwarze Haare und einen ebenso schwarzen Humor. Sie liebte jedoch Kinder und Tiere und kümmerte sich auch sehr gut um diese. Aber sie wollte keine eigenenen.

In diesem Moment fing Hermine an zu weinen. Sie presste sich gegen Jacob und schluchtze hemmungslos. "Jake ich will wieder Nachhause!" "Psst Mia es wird alles gut. Merlin lernt uns alles und dann können wir wieder Heim."

Doch so sehr Jacob auch auf sie einredete sie hörte nicht auf. Auch Merlin und Morgana konnten sie icht beruhigen. Erst als Bonitas zu singen began hörte sie auf zu weinen und schlief erschöpft ein.

"Ich bringe sie zu Bett"

Jacob hob die vierjährige auf, um sie in das Zimmer zu bringen. Als er weg war sagte Merlin leise zu Morgana: " Ich glaube nicht das ich auf deine Hilfe verzichten kann. Du brauchst kein Mutterersatz für sie zu sein aber zumindest eine Freundin.

"Ich weiß Merlin und ich werde dir soviel helfen wie du willst." "Das schlimmste ist das sie mindestns 30 Jahre bei mir bleiben müssen bis sie alle ihre Kräfte beherschen und bis dahin verändern sie sich. Ihre Eltern werden sie nicht mehr erkennen. Das Mädchen welches vorher weinte, Hermine, sie hat das Element des Schattens und Gene von den Todesengeln. Ihre Haare werden schwarz werden, sie wird sich Flügel wachsen lassen können und vieles andere. Sie wird nicht mehr die selbe sein. Werden ihre Eltern sie auch noch so aktzeptieren? Ach Morgana ich weiß nicht mehr weiter"

"Welche Elemente hat er ihnen eigepflanzt?"

"Die 4 Grundelemente, 2 Nebenelemente und 2 Ursprungselemente"

"Welche Neben- bzw. Hochelemente ?"

"Eis, Blitz, Licht und Schatten"

"Ein starkes Team, das muss man ihm lassen."

"Ja, ich bin froh das er nicht Leben & Tod geschafft hat damit hätte er die Welt übernehmen könne."

"Woher weißt du das er es probiert hat?"

"Er hat Hermine den Todesengel eingepflanz und einem kleinen Jungen einen Hochengel. Die beiden stehen für Tod und Leben. Mich wundert es das diese Gene sich mit Licht und Schatten vertragen."

"Ja Jonny war ein Psychophat aber er war intelligent."

"Ein guter Schüler, aber ihm fehlte es an der Leidenschaft."

"Leidenschaft?"

"Ja, deine Leidenschaft kommt zum Beispiel zutage wenn du dich über etwas aufregst. Aber bei ihm gab es keine Leidenschaft. Er wollte nie wirklich ein warum wissen, sondern immer nur das wie."

"Vermutlich hast du Recht." Nachdenklich strich sie sich die Haare aus der Stirn. "Das mit den 30 Jahren könnte man umgehen." "Was meinst du?" "Erschaffe ein Zeitfenster, ich komme einfach mit, der Rat wird nichts dagegen haben. Das wären dann nur ungefähr 10 Jahre hier." "Du hast Recht, was würde ich nur ohne dich machen?" "Verzweifeln vermutlich." "Wie recht du doch hast. Lass uns sehen wer noch hier ist. Nimmst du bitte das zweite Tablett?"Morgana nahm lächelnd dass mit Schokolade gefüllte Tablett und folgte ihrem ehemaligen Meister in das vergrößerte Gästezimmer. Darinn standen 8 Betten. In jedem lag ein Kind ein paar saßen schon aufrecht. Der kleine Junge welche vorhind in der Küche war lag neben dem kleinen Mädchen und passte auf sie auf. Die anderen drei welche wach waren sahen sie nervös an. Es war ein Zwillingspärchen und ein kleines Mädchen mit großen weinerlichen Augen. Morgana ging schnell zu ihr. "Hier meine Kleine, möchtest du ein Stück Schokolade?" "Danke" Leicht lächelnd nahm sich die kleine zwei Schokostücke und stopfte sie glücklich in den Mund. "Wer sind sie.." "...Und was wollen sie von uns?" Na toll, Zwilling die gegenseitig die Sätze vollenden. dachte Morgana genervt und musste unwillkürlich an ihre fünf Jahre jüngeren Schwestern denken. Die beiden hatten sie immer in den Wahnsinn getrieben. "Mein Name ist Merlin und eure Namen sind?" "Fred und George Weasley." Antwortete einer von beiden. "Ah, die ehrwürdige Familie Weasley. Wie geht es eurem Großvater, Pranos?" "Gut..." "...denken wir." Merlin nickte ihnen lächelnd zu. "Und wie heißt du junge Dame?" "Mein Name ist Kim. Kann ich dann wieder zu meinem Papa?" Weißt du mein ... Es gab ein paar Probleme mit... Ich meine" hilfesuchend blickte er zu Morgana. Die junge Frau kniete sich vor das Mädchen. "Deinem Papa geht es gut. Aber er musste wieder Arbeiten, er ist doch beim Militär oder?" Kim nickte leicht. "Dein Papa hat uns gebeten auf dich aufzupassen. Weißt du, er meinte dass du was ganz besonderes bist und er wollte dass wir dir helfen ganz stark zu werden." Die Kleine schniefte. "Ist gut, dann bin ich ganz brav dass mein Papa ganz stolz auf mich sein kann." Morgana nickte anerkennend. "Wie alt bist du den?" "Fünf" antwortete sie ganz stolz. Mittlerweile war auch noch ein blonder Junge aufgewacht. "Wo bin ich? Mein Vater wird euch verklagen! Ich bin ein Malfoy dass lass ich mir nicht bieten." Merlin kicherte, es sah nun mal ziemlich komisch aus wie der kleine Malfoy Spross mit zerrupften Haaren sie böse anstarrte. "Ich erwarte eine Erklärung!" meinte er ziemlich hochnäßig, was aber ziemlich misslang aufgrund seines Alters. "Du bist hier in einem Zauberercamp für hochbegabte Zauberer. Deine Eltern wollten dich damit überraschen." Gab Morgana nun von sich. "Schokolade?" fragte sie ihn und hielt ihm das Tablett mit Schokolade hin. Er schnappte sich ein Stück und schob es sich in den Mund. "Das heißt danke" maulte sofort Kim los. Sofort wurde der Blonde rot und murmelte verlegen:"Danke" "Gern geschehn." Lächelte nun auch Morgana. Minuten verstrichen in denen auch die Anderen munter wurden und alle wurden mit einer anderen Geschichte ruhig gestellt. Am schwierigsten war es die kleine Anna zu beruhigen. Die Dreijährige wusste nämlich noch genau dass ihre Mutter im Wald niedergeschlagen wurde und war nicht zu beruhigen. Nach etlichen Minuten schafften sie es dass sich alle Kinder in der Küche versammelt hatten. Alle setzten sich auf einen der Stühle nur Hermine kletterte auf die Schoß von Jacob. Als Anna dies sah, machte sie es der Braunhaarigen nach und kuschelte sich auf Morganas Schoß. „Also meine Lieben. Ich bitten euch dieses kleine Gläschen hier auszutrinken." Er gab jedem Kind eine Art Schnapsglas. Alle tranken, wenn auch zögerlich die ihnen unbekannte Flüssigkeit. Bis auf Hermine. Sie verschränkte stur die Arme. „Ich trinke das nicht. Ich weiß nicht mal was das ist." Merlin nickte ihr anerkennend zu. „Das ist eine Art Medizin. Ihr wart alle verletzt und dies sollte euch helfen euch an die neue Situation zu gewöhnen und sie zu verstehen." Nun trank auch Hermine davon.

„Großmeister Merlin können wir reinkommen?" „Natürlich Godric, Salazar. Kommt ruhig herein." „Kinder, was haltet ihr davon wenn ihr inzwischen draußen etwa spielen." „JA" schrien vor allem die drei Mädchen und auch Draco und Alex sahen begeistert aus während die drei sechsjährigen Jungs nur ein bisschen genervt blickten. „Komm schon Jake, das wird lustig." Kicherte Hermine vergnügt. Nach mehreren Minuten Räumungseinsatz waren die drei Männer alleine im Raum.

„Was meint der Rat?" fragte Merlin leise.

„Wir haben beschlossen, dass es am besten wäre die Gene zurück zu nehmen." Merlin seufzte auf, dass würde sehr schmerzhaft für die Kinder werden. „Funktioniert nur leider nicht." Beendete Salazar seinen Satz. „Würdest du sie nehmen? Ich weiß du hast dir geschworen nach Jonny keine Schüler mehr anzunehmen, aber sonst bekommt es keiner hin." „30 Jahre ohne Zeitfenster." Murmelte Merlin plötzlich. „Dass kann ich ihnen nicht antun. Hab ich die Erlaubnis eines zu öffnen? Ohne das es irgendjemand mitbekommt?" „Ich denke dass sollte kein Problem sein. Der Rat hat dir bereits finanzielle Unterstützung zugesagt. Aber dafür wollen sie Ergebnisse." „Welche?" „Die Kinder sollen eines Tages ebenfalls die Meisterprüfung ablegen. Damit wären sie die ersten nicht rein menschlichen Wesen. Es würde für Frieden unter den Rassen sorgen." antworte Godric. „Wisst ihr schon ganz genau welche es sind? Ich hab mir seine Aufzeichnungen nur grob angesehen. „Ja wir wissen auch schon wer die Kinder sind." Er legte ihm ein Blatt Pergament hin. „Auf wiedersehen Merlin. Wir schicken dir gleich die Bestätigung für das Zeitfenster. Dann verschwanden die beiden, ließen nur roten bzw. grünen Rauch zurück der sich sofort verflüchtigte.

Merlin nahm das Papier zur Hand.

Name: Fred Weasley

Alter: 6

Wesen: Dämon

Unterart: Traumweber

Element: Blitz/Donner

Abstammung: Reinblütig

Name: George Weasley

Alter: 6

Wesen: Vampir

Unterart: Nachtwandler

Element: Eis

Abstammung: Reinblütig

Name: Jacob Black

Alter: 6

Wesen: Salamander

Unterart: Drachenbändiger

Element: Feuer

Abstammung: Reinblütig

Name: Alexander Noveik

Alter: 5

Wesen: Nauraka

Unterart: -

Element: Wasser

Abstammung: Halbblütig

Name: Kim McKarven

Alter: 5

Wesen: Kleriker

Unterart: Gottesanbeter

Element: Luft

Abstammung: Halbblütig

Name: Anna Hifonig

Alter: 3

Wesen: Elfe

Unterart: Hochelfe

Element: Erde

Abstammung: Muggelgeboren

Name: Draco Malfoy

Alter: 4

Wesen: Engel

Unterart: Hochengel

Element: Licht teilweiße Leben

Abstammung: Reinblütig

Name: Hermine Granger

Alter: 4

Wesen: Engel

Unterart: Todesengel

Element: Schatten/Dunkelheit teilweise Tod

Abstammung: Muggelgeboren

Saufzend legte er das Blatt weg. Eine Gottesanbeterin und zwei Engel in einem Haus war keine gute Mischung. Aber es ist schaffbar dachte er als er sah wie die Acht draußen lachend herumliefen. Ich muss es schaffen. Ansonst läuft die Welt aus dem Ruder In diesem Augenblick flatterte ein Rabe in seine kleine Küche, ließ einen Pergamentbogen fallen und verschwand wieder. Merlin öffnete den Brief und lächelte erleichtert. Er hatte gerade die Bestätigung für ein Zeitportal bekommen.


	2. Chapter 2

Für den Fall das ihr über ein paar Fähigkeiten mehr wissen wollt empfähle ich euch Heiko2003 und seine Geschichte: Die Hüter Britanniens. In Kapitel 18 werden alle erklärt.

Ich muss mich auch noch entschuldigen, er hat mir die offizielle erlaubnis noch immer nicht gegeben und ich will euch nicht länger auf die folter spannen ;)

**Chapter 2:**

Merlin erhob sich von seinem Sessel und ging lächelnd zu Bonitas. „Na meine hübsche, was haltest du von einem Zeitfenster?" Bonitas zwitscherte vergnügt auf und auch Merlin begann immer mehr zu lächeln.

„Morgana, Kinder, kommt bitte ins Haus." Rief er aus dem geöffneten Fenster. Nach mehreren Minuten kamen die erschöpften aber lächelnden Kinder angerannt, dicht gefolgt von Morgana die vor lauter kichern nicht mal mehr richtig laufen konnte.

„Setzt euch, ich habe soeben vom Hohen Rat die Bestätigung für ein Zeitfenster erhalten."

„Was ist ein Zeitfenster?" fragte Hermine sofort.

Merlin schüttelte den Kopf über soviel Wissensdurst. „Ein Zeitfenster ermöglicht es uns eure Ausbildung abzuschließen, ohne dass ihr danach alt seid. Wir werden dort ungefähr 30 Jahre sein, aber hier werden 10 Jahre vergehen." „Cool" meinte Hermine. „Überhaupt nicht cool. Mein Papa meint, dass das sehr gefährlich ist und außerdem verboten." Erwiderte Draco. „Dann weiß dein Papa nicht alles." Lächelte Morgana ihn an. „Merlin ist der Beste, er schafft ein Zeitfenster mit links." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. Der kleine Junge war offensichtlich viel zu überzeugt von seinem Vater.

„Also los geht's: Tempus nos superare te. Sino nos eveniere ." Vor Merlin schien sich ein Riss in der Luft aufzutun, welcher immer breiter und breiter wurde. Seine drei Phönixe flatterten sofort von ihren Stangen und flogen hindurch. „Ich warte hinten auf euch." Lächelte Morgana die Kinder an und erschwand ebenfalls. „Na kommt schon." Merlin zwinkerte ihnen aufmerksam zu. Jacob stand auf und hielt seiner kleinen Freundin die Hand hin, welche sie dankbar ergriff, und die beiden folgten Morgana. Fred und George sprangen ebenfalls hinterher. Draco, tief in seinem Stolz verletzt, da zwei Weasleys vor ihm waren, durchquerte es ebenfalls. Nun waren nur mehr Alexander, Kim und die kleine Anna hier. Alexander ging langsam auf das Portal zu und stieg vorsichtig hindurch, als Kim dies sah folgte sie ihm. Inzwischen war Anna den Tränen nahe, sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte, so sehr fürchtete sie sich in den blau strahlenden Riss zu steige. „Komm her." Merlin hob das zitternde Mädchen hoch. „Willst du mit mir gemeinsam gehen? Dann musst du dich nicht fürchten, ich verspreche dir, dass dir keiner weh tun wird." Zaghaft nickte das schwarzhaarige Mädchen. So schritt Merlin mit der kleinen Anna am Arm ebenfalls durch das Portal.

* * *

><p>„Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday liebe Anna, Happy Birthday to you!" alle applaudierten als Morgana eine riesige Schokotorte in den Garten brachte, wo sie alle zusammen an einem großen Holztisch saßen. Auf der Torte waren 6 Kerzen angebracht. Seit drei Jahren waren sie nun schon bei Merlin, den sie liebevoll nur mehr Onkel Lin nannten. Von der kleinen schüchternen Anna mit dem unordentlichen schwarzen Haaren war nicht mehr viel über. Sie war bereits 159 cm groß, was vor allem die Gene der Hochelfe waren, außerdem hatte sie strahlend grüne Augen und fast goldene Haare. Zumindest glänzten sie im Sonnenlicht golden. Auch die anderen hatten sich verändert. Die Zwillinge glichen einander nur mehr in der Größe und teilten nur mehr wenige markante Gesichtszüge. Während Freds Haare ein schreiendes Gelborange waren und seine Augen ebenfalls gespenstisch gelb leuchteten und seine Pupillen geschlitzt wie einer Schlange waren, hatte George schwarz-blaue Haare und eisblaue Augen. Jake hatte rotbraune Haare, welche er etwas länger und in einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden trug, seine Haut war nicht mehr blass wie früher sondern hatte ein angenehmes schokobraun, was ihm ein leicht orientalisches Aussehen verlieh. Wenn er wütend wurde änderte sich die Farbe seiner Augen von schwarz in rot. Seine beste Freundin Hermine hatte sich ebenfalls geändert. Mit ihren, ihr bis zum Po reichenden, schwarzen Haaren und ebenso schwarzen Augen machte sie ziemlich vielen Menschen Angst, zumindest wenn sie leicht wütend war, doch sie störte sich nicht weiter um diesen Fakt. Draco war das komplette Gegenteil, er hatte noch immer seine Platinblonden Haare und seine Augenfarben war nur um ein paar Nuancen heller als früher, aber er strahlte eine unheimliche Güte und wärme aus, wie man es von einem Malfoy nie erwarten würde. Merlins Blick wanderte weiter zu Kim. Bei ihr hatte er sich am meisten Gesorgt, eine Gottesanbeterin war sehr schwer zu kontrollieren, da sie sich meist an Engel banden. Aber sie konnte den Rufen von Hermine und Draco widerstehen, was Merlin sehr stolz machte, sie war damit der erste Kleriker der sich nie vor einem Engel verbeugen würde, im Gegenteil. Sie hielt die beiden auf dem Boden und schaute das keiner der beiden Ausrastete um irgendwen kalt zu machen. Kim hatte rotblonde gelockte Haare und angenehme braune Augen. Sie war die unscheinbarste von ihnen. Und dann war da noch ihr Sorgenkind Alex. Er war die meiste Zeit im See Loch Lomond und schwamm mit den Fischen um die Wette. Seine Haare waren grün-blau, so als wären Algen in ihnen und seine Haut war schwarz und glänzte leicht grünlich, natürlich nur wenn er nicht unter Wasser war. Dort war seine Haut wie seine Haare. Merlin lächelte allen zu. „Ich bin so stolz auf euch alle" Seine acht Schützlinge lächelten dankbar zurück.<p>

* * *

><p>„Hermine, stopp, wenn du so weiter machst tust du dir selber noch etwas." Hermine verharrte in ihren Bewegungen, lies ihre Dolche jedoch nicht los. Genervt fragte sie ihren Lehrmeister:" Was war den jetzt schon wieder falsch? Es war doch flüssig und schnell." „Ja aber nicht präzise genug." Umbratilis flatterte auf ihren Kopf und zwitscherte ein paar belustigte Töne. „Du, halt die Klappe." Lachte sie ihrem Schattenphönix zu.<p>

-Flashback-

„Seit drei Tagen sind wir erst hier, bei den Kindern sind alle Gene endgültig hervorgetreten." Murmelte Morgana betrübt. „Ich hätte nie gedacht das es so schnell geht" „Ich auch nicht" murmelte Merlin zurück. Erschrocken sprangen beide auf als sie Bonitas Schreie hörten. „Bonitas was ist…" Merlins Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken. Vor seinem Phönix des Lebens knieten alle Kinder und versuchten das Weibchen zu beruhigen. Während sie ein Ei nach dem anderen legte. Immer wenn eines da war, nahm es ein Kind in die Hand und brachte es in das von ihnen vorbereites Nest. Letifer wartete dort bereits und nahm dem Kind das Ei ab.

Erschrocken zählte Merlin die Eier. „6Eier, das kann nicht möglich sein." Gerade lief Hermine mit einem nachtschwarzen Ei an ihm vorbei und legte es sanft zu den anderen. Ein letzter Schrei Bonitas, und nun rannte Anna mit einem Grün-braun gesprenkeltem Ei zum Phönix des Todes. 8 Eier, für jedes Kind einen Begleiter, hörte plötzlich Bonitas leise Stimme in seinem Kopf. Er nickte ihr dankbar zu. Nach 10 Tagen schlüpften die Jungen. Morgana brauchte ganze 4 Stunden bevor sie etwas anderes stottern konnte außer: Elementphönix" Nun befanden sich 11 Phönixe in Merlins Haus:

**Auctor**: der einzige Ursprungsphönix durch ihn entstanden alle anderen Phönixe, er hatte silberne und goldene Federn.

**Bonitas**: der Phönix des Lebens, sie war weiß mit vereinzelten goldenen Federn

**Letifer**: der Phönix des Todes, er war schwarz mit silbernen Flügel

**Umbratilis**: der Phönix der Nacht, sie war komplett schwarz außer einer silbernen Feder im Schwanz

**Apricum**: der Phönix des Lichts, er war komplett weiß mit einer goldenen Feder im Schweif

**Flamma**: der Phönix des Feuers, anders als ein Normaler Feuerphönix beherrschest er das Element komplett und steht deshalb über ihnen. Sein Federkleid ist mit allen Rottönen versehen, sein Kopf ist golden.

**Terra**: Der Phönix der Erde, sie ist komplett grün, nur auf den Flügeln finden sich vereinzelt bronzene, goldene und braune Federn.

**Naias**: Der Phönix des Wassers, ihr Federkleid ist mit allen Blautönen versehen, ihr Kopf und ihre Schwanzfedern sind Silber.

**Anima**: Der Phönix der Luft, sein Federkleid ist eine Mischung aus hellem blau und weiß, auf seinem Rücken befinden sich mehrere silberne sowie goldene Federn

**Fulmen**: Der Phönix des Blitzes, sein kompletter Körper ist mit gelb-orange Federn bedeckt, er hat ein goldenes Federbüschel am Kopf

**Glacies**: Der Phönix des Eises, sein Körper ist graublau, seine Flügel nur grau. Sein Kopf ist hellblau und silber.

-Flashback Ende-

„Ich weis, dass der Dolchkampf schwer ist. Aber Und dafür das du erst neun Jahre alt bist ist es bemerkenswert wie gut du ihn beherrscht. Also Draco, du bist dran." Dray schwang sich über den Zaun welchen den Übungsbereich abgrenzte. Seinen langer Kampfstab schwingend brachte auch er seine Übungen vor. „Gut aber halte dich ans Krafttraining. Sonst schlagen dir deine Gegner den Stab aus der Hand. Anna, wenn ich bitten darf." Die blonde sprang auf den Zaun, lies mit einer Handbewegung eine Zieltafel erscheinen, zog Pfeil und Bogen und schoss genau ins Schwarze. „Sehr gut!" rief Merlin erfreut. „Aber wie sieht es mit sich bewegenden Objekten aus?" Er klatschte in die Hände und die Scheibe begann sich zu bewegen. Nach weiteren 5 Schüssen entließ er auch die kleine Elfe mit einigen Ratschlägen um sich Kim zuzuwenden. Sie stellte ihm ihre Nahkampfkenntnisse vor. „Kim, hast du die Übungen am Pferd probiert?" „Ja hab ich, aber es funktioniert nicht wirklich." „Merkt man. Dein Gleichgewicht macht dir Probleme. Frag mal Hermine ob sie dir ein paar Stunden Ballettunterricht gibt." Kim nickte und machte für Jake platz. Dieser hatte wenig Probleme mit seinem überdimensionalen Schwert und so konnte Alex auch in den Ring treten. Auch er schwang seinen Dreizack gut, tat sich aber deutlich schwerer als die Anderen. „Für das Land nicht schlecht, wie sieht es im Wasser aus?" Merlin erschuf ein 10 mal 10 Meter großes Aquarium, vollgefüllt mit Wasser. Erfreut kletterte Alex an der Leiter empor. Sobald er im Wasser war, wuchsen ihm Schwimmhäute und Kimen. Er tauchte unter und kämpfte dort gegen unsichtbare Gegner. Als er wieder herauskam sagte Merlin: „Ich verstehe nicht wieso du dir an Land so schwer tust. Im Wasser musst du auf alle Seiten aufpassen. An Land ist es unwahrscheinlich das du von unten und oben angegriffen wirst. Aber trotzdem tust du dir hier leichter. Überleg dir ein paar Gründe wieso und wie du dir helfen kannst. Ihr anderen könnt ihm helfen. Und wo zum Teufel stecken schon wieder diese Zwillinge?" „Schrei doch…" „…nicht so," „… wir hören dich auch so…" „…außerdem ist es für deine Stimmbänder nicht gut" Etwas was sich die beiden nie abgewöhnen würden. Das sie die Sätze des anderen vervollständigten. „Wer von euch will anfangen?" Während Merlin mit den beiden diskutierte beschwor Fred bereits eine Wurfscheibe. Nach 8 Schüssen mit seinen Wurfsternen und 2 mit Wurfmesser war Merlins Hut fest an der Scheibe. Dieser lief rot an und als die Zwillinge schon befürchteten dass sie als Strafe 5 Jahre Haushaltsdienst schieben durften fing er an zu lachen, wie es die anderen 6 mit Morgana die ganze Zeit taten. „Na dann beende doch bitte die Trainingsrunde George." Dieser zog seine beiden Kurzschwerte und vollführte ebenfalls seine Künste.

* * *

><p>In einem abgedunkelten Raum saß Morgana und ihre acht Lieblinge, wie sie die Kinder insgeheim nannte, beisammen und warteten auf Merlin. Dieser kam auch wenig später mit einer großen Kiste hinein. Stolz blickte er in die Runde. Vor ihm auf einer Runden Tafel saßen sie alle. Auf jeder Lehne eines Sessels saß der Phönix des Kindes. 6 Jahre waren in der realen Welt bereit vergangen, hier bereits 18. Die Kinder, sofern man sie noch so nennen konnte, waren bereits jetzt mächtig. Jeder von ihnen hatte seine ganz spezielle Waffe und konnte den gesamten Lehrstoff der in Hogwarts, Beauxbatons und Durmstrang unterrichtet wurde, und dies noch ohne Zauberstab. Doch nun sollten ihre Spezialitäten trainiert werden. Er stellt die Kiste in die Tischmitte. „Heute werden wir testen in welchen Magiesparten ihr besonders begabt seid. Weiters werden wir euere Animagusform, von denen ich sicher bin das ihr einer werden könnt, und euren Rassenamen herausfinden. Er öffnete die Truhe und holte einen Wasserballgroßen Diamanten und mehrere Bögen Pergament hervor. „Was meinst du mit Rassename?" „Nun, da eure DNA verändert wurde, seid ihr in den Büchern eurer Stämme aufgetaucht. Wir wollen nun wissen unter welchen Namen ihr dort steht." „Du meinst die Großen Bücher der Wesen?" „Ja genau die." Beantwortete Merlin die Fragen seiner wissbegierigsten Schülerin. „Machen wir weiter. Fangen wir dem Alter entsprechend an: Fred, darf ich bitten? Leg deine Hände auf den Kristall und dann auf ein Blatt Pergament"<p>

Fred legte seine Hände auf den großen Kristall. Dieser begann in den Farben des Elementes Blitz zu strahlen. Als er seine Hände auf das Papier legte begann auch dieses zu strahlen.

„Gut. George du bist dran." So ging es weiter bis auch Anna fertig war.

Nachdem sie fünf Minuten gewartet hatten begann Merlin: „Ich werde euch eure Fähigkeiten, Animagusformen sowie Namen jetzt nennen „Fred Arelan, du hast die Gabe des Traumwebens, das weißt du bereits, auch die der Energiemagie. Dein normaler Animgus ist eine Hyäne, dein magischer ein Mantikor."

„George Noctis, du hast die Gabe eines Emphaten sowie Telephat. Deine Animaguse sind ein Schneefuchs und ein PanserbjØrn." [AN: Ja ist von His Dark Materials geklaut…]

„Jacob Nugur, du besitzt die Gabe der Geistermagie und der Gefühlsmagie. Dein Animagus ist ein Löwe und ein Drache."

„Kim Eyela, du besitzt eine sehr seltene Gabe, die Gabe der Sterndeutung und die des dritten Auges. Du kannst die Form eines Adlers und einer Harpyie annehmen.

„Alex Turag, du bist ein Linguamagus, du wirst also Sprachen in kürzester Zeit lernen, außerdem bist du ein Beastspeaker, kannst also mit allen Tieren reden oder sie zumindest verstehen. Du kannst ein Fischotter und ein Seedrache werden."

„Draco Leolynn, du hast die Gabe der Heilmagie und eine hohe Affinität zur Lichtmagie, was nicht weiter sonderbar ist. Dein Animagus ist ein Weißer Tiger und ein Pegasus."

„Hermine Iloris, Du hast die Gabe der Nekromantie mit einer hohen Affinität zu Schwarzen und Dunklen Magie, außerdem bist du ein Assassine. Deine Gestalten sind ein schwarzer Panther und ein Thestral."

„Anna Yasira, du bist eine Schamanin. Kannst also Schutzgeister beschwören. Außerdem bist du eine Enchantress. Deine Animagusformen sind ein Wolf und ein Sleipnir."

Als Merlin von dem Pergament aufblickte sah er sie alle stolz an. „Ihr seit wirklich ein Klasse Team. Nun müssen wir noch besprechen wie wir eure wirklich wichtigen Fähigkeiten meistern. Die Elemente"

* * *

><p>„Draco, Hermine kommt SOFORT herunter und hört AUGENBLICKLICH auf euch mit Roher Magie zu beschießen. Anna, Kim könntet ihr BITTE NICHT in euren magischen Animagusformen, Fangen spielen? Jake! HÖR SOFORT AUF MEINE BLUMEN ZU VERBRENNEN! Und ihr Zwillinge braucht gar nicht so schelmisch grinsen, ich weiß was ihr vorhabt und ihr werdet es nicht wagen, sonst gibt es für die nächsten 5 WOCHEN HAUSARBEIT für euch.! Und wo zur Hölle steckt Alex schon wieder?" Morgana lehnte sich entspannt in ihrem Sessel zurück als sie sah wie Merlin sich wieder einmal über die Kids ärgerte. Seit sie von ihren Gaben erfahren hatten trainierten sie wie wahnsinnig und hatten das meiste in 3 Jahren erlernt. Es wurde höchste Zeit um sie gemeinsam einzuspielen. Alleine konnten sie alles, aber auch im Team? Und vor allem auch in der Praxis wenn es hart auf hart kommt? „Merlin kommst du mal bitte!" rief sie durch den Garten wo er gerade Hermine und Draco eine Standpauke hielt. Nun ja, die beiden übertrieben es wirklich manchmal. Einfach über dem Garten zu fliegen und sich mit Medizinballgroßen Magiebällen zu bewerfen. Aber es machte ihnen Spaß und sie lernten etwas dabei.<p>

„Was gibt's?" fragte Merlin ein bisschen aus der Puste, als er bei ihr angelangte. „Wir schicken sie in den Wald." „Morgana, wir sind hier nicht bei Hänsel und Gretel. Die finden zurück, soweit können wir sie gar nicht aussetzten." „ Argh, dass meinte ich nicht. Ich meinte wir schicken sie zur Teambildung in den Wald. Zwei Woche um selbstständig zu überleben." „Gute Idee. Und wir gehen in der Zwischenzeit zurück und lassen sie hier." „Merlin?" „Ja?" „Du hast gerade voll einen an der Klatsche oder?" „Er hat meine Blumen ruiniert." Weinerlich zeigte er auf Jacob. „JAKE! Hör auf mit seinen Gefühlen zu spielen!" rief Morgana nun lachend durch den Garten. „Ist ok." Augenblicklich wurde Merlin wieder normal. „Vielleicht sollten wir das wirklich tun." Murmelte er nun genervt. „Aber das mit dem Überlebenstraining ist eine gute Idee. Wir reden mit ihnen beim Abendessen darüber." „Nein, wir setzten sie einfach in der Nacht aus und hinterlassen ihnen eine Botschaft." „Noch besser."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

„Gute Nacht Youngstars." Vorsichtig schloss Morgana die Tür hinter welchem das überdimensionale Schlafzimmer der 8 Kids war. Sie schliefen in diesem Zimmer schon seit neun Jahren, eigentlich 27 wenn man beachtete, dass die Zeit hier langsamer verging. Leise ging sie in die Küche um sich dort wieder zu Merlin zu setzten. Dieser hatte bereits eine Karte vor sich ausgebreitet und einen Fleck mit einem roten Kreis markiert. „Dort werden wir sie hinbringen?" „Nein ich hab nur den einen Kaffeefleck rot markiert." Merlin verdrehte die Augen. „Natürlich werden wir sie dort hin bringen. Dort sollten sie alles Wichtige für den Anfang haben. Wenn sie mehr brauchen müssen sie sich was anderes suchen." „Ist in Ordnung." Morgana sah an die alte Uhr welche an der Wand hing. „Der Schlaftrank sollte jetzt schon wirken." Merlin stand auf und nahm ein langes Stück Seil welches an der Wand hing und machte daraus einen Portschlüssel. Morgana war währenddessen in das Schlafzimmer gewandert und lies nun alle acht samt Waffen und notwendiger Ausrüstung in die Küche schweben. Dort begann Merlin jeden an das Seil zu binden und anschließend zu apparieren. Morgana blickte etwas verwirrt auf die Karte um sich die Koordinaten einzuprägen und ebenfalls zu verschwinden.

Auf einer sternenerhellten Lichtung legte Merlin bereits die Jugendliche in eine gemütliche, jedoch kleine Höhle. „Nun, wenigstens haben sie zu trinken." Morgana deutete an eine Stelle auf der anderen Seite der Lichtung, wo die Geräusche eines Baches zu vernehmen waren. „Traust du mir etwa gar nichts mehr zu?" fragte Merlin seine ehemalige Schülerin verärgert. „Doch, nur mich beunruhigt das hier ganz in der Nähe ein paar finstere Kreaturen lauern." "Ich weiß." „Seit die Kids bei dir sind ist dein Humor echt schwarz geworden." „Beschwere dich da nicht bei mir."

Merlin legte ihnen noch einen Brief ins Lager und webte ein paar Schutzzauber um sie vor nächtlichen Besuchern zu schützen. Zumindest in dieser Nacht, um die restlichen würden sie selbst sorgen müssen.

„Und willst du in den zwei Wochen irgendwo hin? Ich würde gern die Malediven sehen. Oder das Schwarze Meer." „Merlin, wir passen auf sie auf während sie hier sind." „Seit verdammten 27 Jahren hatte ich schon keinen Urlaub mehr." „Bleib cool Lin." Morgana lächelte ihm beruhigend zu. „Bald kommen wir wieder in die Realität." „Na hoffentlich." Murmelte er nur und verschwand. „Ich hasse es wenn er das macht." Fauchte Morgana den Wald an und verschwand ebenfalls.

SIEBEN STUNDEN SPÄTER!

„Morgen Leute, hat einer ne Ahnung warum uns keiner nervt aufzustehen? Ist Weihnachten?!" murmelte Fred als ihm die Sonne ins Gesicht schien. Moment mal? Sonne? Mein Bett steht in einer Ecke, zu meinem Bett kommt NIEMALS Licht hin. verdutzt schlug er die Augen auf. „VERDAMMTE SCHEIßE!" schrie er und sprang auf, was ihm jedoch gründlich misslang, da Merlin einfach zu faul war um das Seil wieder von ihren Füßen zu nehmen, jedoch hatte es den Vorteil dass nun auch alle anderen wach waren. „Oh beim Barte der Kleopatra!" rief Anna erstaunt. „Man Anna, wann begreifst du es endlich? Kleopatra hatte keinen Bart." „Woher willst ausgerechnet DU das wissen Jake?" „Ich weiß es weil Kleopatra eine Frau war. Und was haben Frauen nicht? Bärte!" „Klugscheißer."

„Mia, gib mal bitte einen Dolch rüber, das Seil ist echt scheiße. Wie hat Merlin das hinbekommen?" fragte Draco und sah sich erstaunt das Seil an. „Hier." Hermine warf ihm den Dolch zu nachdem sie sich selbst losgeschnitten hatte. „Bist du wahnsinnig?" besorgt begutachtete er seine Hand. „Was wenn du mich umgebracht hättest?" „ Dann hätten wir ein Problem weniger." Er verdrehte die Augen und schnitt sich ebenfalls los, bevor den Dolch in der Runde weitergab. Währenddessen hatte Hermine den Brief von Merlin gefunden und geöffnet. „Hy, gebt euch das mal:

_Liebe Kids,_

_Morgana und ich haben eben beschlossen euch auf ein Überlebenstraining zu schicken._

_Ab heute müsst ihr genau zwei Wochen in diesem Wald überleben. Durchforstet ihn und versucht Materialien für euren Stab zu finden. Trainiert euren Zusammenhalt und knüpft noch engere Bande. Falls ihr in Not seid, schickt rote Funken in den Himmel. Morgana oder ich werden euch finden. Morgana meint ich soll euch das hinschreiben, aber wir alle wissen dass niemand von euch rote Funken zaubern wird. Dafür seit ihr viel zu stolz. _

_Ich wünsche euch zwei unterhaltsame Wochen. _

_Liebe Grüße und viel Glück_

_Euer Onkel Lin_

_PS: Passt auf euch auf sonst macht mir Morgana die Hölle heiß. _

_PPS: Die Schutzzauber lösen sich jetzt auf. Macht bitte neue._

„Na toll. Die wollen sicher nur zwei Wochen Urlaub machen und setzten uns deshalb hier aus." Murmelte Anna beleidigt. Alex lachte nur leise und machte sich daran die Schutzzauber zu erneuern. „Mia, bindest du bitte noch etwas gegen dunkle Kreaturen ein?" bat er sie. „Klar." Hermine breitete ihre Hände aus und verstärkte die Schildzauber. „Nun, wie wäre es wenn wir etwas zu essen besorgen?" schlug George fachmännisch vor. „Ich rieche hier eine Herde Hirsche." Seine Sinne trügten den Vampir niemals. „Auf zur Jagd." Meinte Anna nur und schnappte sich ihren Bogen. „Kommst du mit George und zeigst mir die Richtung?" „Klar Süße." Er zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu. „Nenn mich nicht so." „Wieso nicht?" Während sie die Höhle verließen stritten sie sich noch darüber. „Wartet auf mich!" Fred sprang auf um ihnen hinterher zu laufen. „Und was machen wir?" meinte Kim nun. „Also, ich hohl mir mal Fische." Damit verschwand auch Alex, der das Rauschen des Wassers gehört hatte. „Wollen wir uns umsehen?" fragte Hermine, Kim aufgeregt. „Klar."

Die beiden Mädchen verschwanden ebenfalls durch den Ausgang. Dray und Jake blickten sich kurz an bevor sie aufsprangen. „Wartet, wir wollen mit!" Die vier tollten lachend über die Wiese. „Merlin sagte doch wir sollen Materialien suchen. Wir sollten uns aufteilen. Jake und ich und Draco mit Kim." Schlug Hermine vor. „Wieso so?" Hermine lachte, weil du und Kim für das Gute steht und Jake und ich eher für das Böse." „Haha! Wir sind die Guten." Rief Draco erfreut aus, dann wandte er an Kim. „Lust um die Wette zu fliegen?" „Lust zu verlieren?" antwortete sie und breitete ihre wesentlich kleineren rot-goldenen Flügel aus. Draco lachte während ihm riesige weiße-goldene Flügel wuchsen. Lachend flogen beide davon.

„Willst du auch fliegen? „ fragte Jake Mia sanft und nahm ihre Hand in seine. „Sehr gerne." Hermine ließ sich ihre nachtschwarzen Flügel wachsen während sich Jake in einen großen feuerroten Drachen verwandelte. Gemeinsam erhoben sie sich in die Lüfte und flogen Richtung Norden.

Lächelnd folgte Alexander den Verlauf des Baches. Eine der ersten Regeln die er lernte war: Dort wo ein Bach, da ein Fluss. Dort wo ein Fluss, da ein See. Dort wo ein See, dort fühlst du dich wohl. Außerdem zog ihn etwas geradewegs zu diesem See. Nach einer knappen Stunde hatte er den See erreicht. Der komplette See glitzerte im Sonnenlicht, und auch Alex schwarze Haut funkelte grünlich. Lachend stürzte er sich in die Fluten, nahm sich zwei Minuten Zeit um das klare Wasser zu genießen. Und dann bemerkte er das ziehen nach unten. Als er nach unten blickte starrte ihm ein Kelpie entgegen, welches versuchte ihn in die Tiefe zu ziehen. „Vergiss es, ich kann nicht ertrinken." Sprach er zu dem Wasserpferd. Hilf mir! Meine Familie ist in Gefahr!" sprach eine Stimme in seinem Kopf und er wusste dass es die Stute war welche vor ihm stand. Eilig schwamm sie davon. Alex ihr nach, instinktiv vertraute er dem Wesen, welches ihn um Hilfe bat. Nachdem sie mehrere Minuten geschwommen waren rief Alex „Wo willst du hin?" Zum Wasserfall! Alex's Augen weiteten sich als er die Herde entdeckte. Sie waren umgeben von einer Horde Seemenschen, welche ihnen Speere entgegenstreckten und sie bedrohten. So kam die Herde dem Abgrund immer näher welche sie in den Tod stürzen würde. Alex nahm den Dreizack aus seiner Halterung am Rücken und noch bevor die Seemenschen wussten was geschah war bereits der Erste von ihnen gefallen. Alex schwamm durch die Reihen, wirbelte mit seiner todbringende Waffe durch die feindlichen Reihen. Nach einer Schreckensminute begannen sich die Seemenschen zu währen. Erleichtert griff auch die Kelpie Familie an um dem Nauraka eine halbwegs faire Chance zu geben. Von einer unglaublichen Wut gepackt verwandelte Alex sich in einen Seedrachen. Die dreieinhalb Meter lange, blau-schwarze Schlange war ein solch Angsteinflößender Anblick das die Angreifer sich in wenigen Augenblicken verzogen.

Habt dank, junger Nauraka. hörte er eine männliche Stimme bevor er einen scharfen Schmerz in seinem Oberarm spürte. Als er zur Seite blickte sah er in die türkisen Augen eines Kelpie. Dann wurde er Ohnmächtig.

„Ich will ja nicht hetzten aber du hinkst ganz schön hinterher." Draco lachte seine Begleiterin an. „Halt die Klappe. Kann ja nicht jeder Flügel haben die größer sind als dein Ego." Der Engel grinste wieder und deute auf eine kleine Lichtung. „Lass uns dort landen, in Ordnung?" „Ja, sieht gemütlich aus." Die beiden setzten zur Landung an und ließen auch ihre Flügel verschwinden. Nachdem sie einige Schritte gegangen waren hielt Draco plötzlich an und deutete ihr still zu sein. „Hörst du das?" flüsterte er ihr leise zu. Kim lauschte und nickte. Da waren eindeutig Kampfgeräusche zu hören. Die beiden schlichen sich langsam an den Ursprungs Ort des Lärmes. Was sie dort sahen lies ihnen den Atem stocken. Ein schneeweißer Tiger mit goldenen Streifen welcher gemeinsam mit einem blutroten Greif gegen eine Herde Acromantulas kämpfte. Obwohl das Wort Kampf dieses Abschlachten nicht ganz beschrieb. Die Spinnen fielen Reihenweise, allerdings waren es so viele das es nicht wirklich auffiel. Und die beiden Teenager bemerkten die bereits schwindenden Kräfte der beiden magischen Wesen. Entschlossen zog Draco seinen 2 Meter langen Stab aus weißen Holz hervor. Die goldenen Ringe mit welchen der Stab geschmückt war glitzerten im Sonnenlicht und die tödliche Spitze schien von innen heraus zu glühen. Er rannte durch die Spinnen und Kim folgte ihm schnell. Als sie dann endlich vor den beiden Wesen standen ging sie in Kampfstellung und schleuderte die erste Spinne mit einem Sidekick weg. Während Kim sich mit den Spinnen beschäftigte welche direkt vor dem Tiger und dem Greif waren. Wirbelte Draco durch die Massen an schwarzen Spinnen. Sein Stab war mittlerweile mit Blut getränkt was ihn aber nicht sonderlich störte. Das Gemetzel ging weiter, bis die Spinnen den Rückzug antraten. Sie konnten nichts gegen diesen Engel ausrichten und auch nicht gegen die Klerikerin. Diese hatte sich mittlerweile auch schon neben dem Greifen niedergelassen und heilte dessen Wunden. Draco tat dasselbe bei dem Lichttiger. Gerade als Kim ihre Hände an eine besonders tief gehende Wunde legen wollte, sprang sie erschrocken auf. Draco sah sie nur verwundert an, bis ihm ebenfalls ein Licht anging und gemeinsam verbeugten sie sich vor dem Greif und dem Tiger. Hätten diese lachen können so hätten diese es getan, so blieb es nur bei einem schnauben. Dann kamen die beiden auf ihre Retter zu und während der Tiger seine Krallen ausfuhr setzte er auch schon zum Sprung an. Der Greif schoss vor und biss Kim in die Handfläche mit welcher sie ihn bis gerade eben noch geheilt hatte. Der Tiger schlug seine Krallen in Dracos Rücken. Während die beiden noch zu überrascht waren um zu reagieren, vielen sie auch schon in eine erlösende Ohnmacht.


End file.
